


Strawberry Freeze

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Explicit Language, Laughter, Love Confessions, M/M, Ridiculous, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo learns not to push Zaraki Kenpachi's buttons, and Ikkaku is the hapless witness. Laughter ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Freeze

Title: Strawberry Freeze

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Kenpachi/Ichigo

Words: 408

Genre: Humor/Angst

Summary: Ichigo learns not to push Zaraki Kenpachi's buttons, and Ikkaku is the hapless witness. Laughter ensues. Kenichi. Squad 11-centric.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

No one in the Soul Society could miss the scene on the street. Curious onlookers lingered in alleys and peeked out windows. If they valued their lives, they stayed hidden.

"Fuck you!" Kurosaki Ichigo shouted.

The words echoed in Kenpachi's ears. The kid didn't know who was messing with.

Yet.

Kenpachi grimaced. "Say that again, strawberry head."

"Strawberry head? Well, it looks like a porcupine crawled up you head and died."

Ikkaku knew that if he laughed, he would be killed on the spot though he head a brave snigger escape Yumichika's lips. He had more balls than he did.

Kenpachi seemed vaguely offended. He was rather proud of his hair.

Kenpachi waved his hand. "You're just a dumb kid. I eat strawberries on my cake for breakfast, you know."

"Well, you sound like a goddamned parade. Jingle, jangle! Jingle, jangle! Ting ting _ting_."

Yumichika's shoulders shook violently as he turned around. Ikkaku joined him. Their leader was getting wrecked.

"I make an entrance because I'm worth it, brat."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo repeated.

Kenpachi smirked. "As if you _could_ fuck me."

That did it.

Ichigo instantly shut up. Ikkaku and Yumichika fell silent. The conversation had obviously shifted to darker more...untouchable regions. Ikkaku suddenly felt sympathy for the boy. He was too young to get entangled in these matters.

A scarlet flush marred Ichigo's checks.

"Yeah, you looking for a fight?"

_Not quite._

Though, it would most likely a physical fight. Of...some sort. Ichigo suddenly stopped looking at him. His concentration had been broken.

Something untamed, hidden, and hot glowed like the sun for an instant before it was extinguished. There was no moisture to be found in a desert. Ichigo had decided to become devoid of feeling.

Kenpachi Zaraki frowned at his sparring partner. Even he could admit that he had gone too far.

"You know I was just messing around." That was as much an apology Kenpachi was generous to give.

"Yeah. Messing around." Ichigo was strangely passive and agreeable.

_Told ya that I would put you in your place..._

"Come on. I'll buy you a sake."

Ichigo didn't even bother with a reply. He just nodded.

The two disappeared inside a nearby bar as Ikkaku dropped to the ground while clawing at his ribs as he laughed openly in the street.

Yumichika grimaced at the dirt beneath his sandals.

"...you're ruining your clothes, you know."

Ikkaku decided that he didn't give two fucks.


End file.
